prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Macho Madness: The Ultimate Randy Savage Collection
Macho Madness: The Randy Savage" Ultimate Collection is a 3-disc DVD set that was made by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on June 9, 2009. Disc 1 WWE Debut Randy Savage vs. Rick McGraw Prime Time Wrestling - July 9, 1985 Savage's Choice for a New Manager Randy Savage vs. Ricky Steamboat Boston Garden - December 7, 1985 One of the Most Hated Men in Wrestling WWF Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Hulk Hogan Madison Square Garden - December 30, 1985 Setting His Sights on a Different Title WWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship Randy Savage vs. Tito Santana Boston Garden - February 8, 1986 Old Generation Meets New Generation WWE Intercontinental Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Bruno Sammartino Boston Garden - January 3, 1987 The Greatest Match in WrestleMania History WWE Intercontinental Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Ricky Steamboat WrestleMania III - March 29, 1987 Attempt to Regain the Intercontinental Championship Randy Savage vs. Honky Tonk Man The Main Event - February 5, 1988 The Road to the WWE Title WWE Championship Tournament Final Randy Savage vs. Ted DiBiase WrestleMania IV - March 27, 1988 The Return Bout Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship Randy Savage vs. Ted DiBiase Madison Square Garden - June 25, 1988 Special Features A Match Made in Heaven The Wedding of Randy "Macho Man" Savage and Elizabeth SummerSlam - August 26, 1991 Disc 2 Megapowers Unite Randy Savage & Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant & Ted DiBiase SummerSlam - August 29, 1988 Year Long Reign WWE Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Hulk Hogan WrestleMania V - April 2, 1989 Macho King & Queen Sherri WWE Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Hulk Hogan The Main Event - March 22, 1990 Intergender Mayhem Randy Savage / Sherri vs. Dusty Rhodes / Sapphire WrestleMania VI - April 1, 1990 Career on the Line Retirement Match Randy Savage vs. Ultimate Warrior WrestleMania VII - March 24, 1991 Love Bites Randy Savage vs. Jake Roberts This Tuesday in Texas - December 3, 1991 Flasely Accused WWE Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Ric Flair WrestleMania VIII - April 5, 1992 Special Features Elizabeth's Debut Championship Wrestling - July 30, 1985 The Coronation of the Macho King Superstars - September 30, 1989 Disc 3 WWE Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Shawn Michaels European Rampage - April 19, 1992 Popularity on the Rise Randy Savage / Bret Hart vs. Ric Flair / Shawn Michaels Worcester, MA - July 22, 1992 Behind the Mic WWE Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Yokozuna RAW - February 28, 1994 A Change of Scenery Lifeguard Match Randy Savage vs. Ric Flair Bash at the Beach - July 16, 1995 Rivalry Renewed WCW Championship Match Randy Savage vs. Ric Flair Nitro - January 22, 1996 The Rise of nWo Falls Count Anywhere Match Randy Savage vs. Diamond Dallas Page Great American Bash - June 15, 1997 Team Madness WCW Championship Match Randy Savage & Sid Vicious vs. Kevin Nash & Sting Bash at the Beach - July 11, 1999 Special Features Nothing But Garbage Prime Time Wrestling - October 29, 1985 Yesterday's Newspaper Prime Time Wrestling - December 3, 1985 A Champion's Prerogative All Star Wrestling - March 1, 1986 The Most Important Man in the World Prime Time Wrestling - April 21, 1986 Talkin' About History Prime Time Wrestling - May 5, 1986 Free Word Association Tuesday Night Titans - July 2, 1986 Cuppa' Coffee Prime Time Wrestling - May 11, 1987 The Cream of the Crop Prime Time Wrestling - May 11, 1987 The Beat Goes On Superstars - September 19, 1987 Bow To The Macho King Madison Square Garden - November 25, 1989 Macho King Rules The Peasants Saturday Night's Main Event - January 27, 1990 You Don't Say No To The Macho King Madison Square Garden - January 21, 1991 A Little Bit Insane Saturday Night's Main Event - February 8, 1992 Whatever It Takes Superstars - June 13, 1992 The Ultimate Maniacs Superstars - October 24, 1992 One Cool Dude Monday Nitro - June 17, 1996 nWo Madness Monday Nitro - April 28, 1997 Images Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-15h59m49s42.png Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases